1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a temperature sensing valve which controls flow through a fluid passage in accordance with a temperature being determined.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional arrangement of the type described utilizes the stroke of a bimetal which occurs in response to a temperature change to thereby open or close a valve. However, the reduced magnitude of the stroke of the bimetal results in poor accuracy in the operation of the valve. In addition, the flow rate which can be controlled is limited to a small value.